La gata Carlota
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Los resultados de una gata desconfiada con pequeñas y adorables crías, junto a un pequeño, emocionado e imprudente niño de 7 años, amante de los animales. Como en el cuento, una gata de nombre Carlota, huraña, dulce y mal humorada. Stan. No romance. Familia.


Como en el cuento, una gata de nombre Carlota, huraña, dulce y mal humorada. Stan.

 _ **La Gata Carlota**_

 _¿Tienes un gato?_

 _Dos gatos_

 _¿Puedo verlos?_

 _Sí, pasa por allá_

-¡Tiene bebes!-Dije emocionado, luego de cruzar un pequeño pasillo, observando a la distancia a la gran gata blanca con manchas de distintos tonos de café, que se encontraba tranquilamente alimentando a sus crías, esto hasta que se percató de mi presencia. Se levantó rápidamente, encorvando su espalda, erizando su cola y lomo. Soltando un gruñido- Quiero ir a tocarlos-Comenté emocionado, ignorando las claras señales del elegante animal.

-Stan, espera-Pidió sin éxito mi madre al verme como me dirigía rápidamente hacia las pequeñas criaturas peludas y su bella progenitora.

Gruñidos, maullidos, sangre, dolor y lágrimas infantiles.

Los resultados de una gata desconfiada con pequeñas y adorables crías, junto a un pequeño, emocionado e imprudente niño de 7 años, amante de los animales.

.-

-No entiendo porque nos odias tanto-Comenté observándola fijamente desde la distancia. Había formado una rutina. Como mis padres me indicaron, si quería acercarme a aquella gata, debía hacer que se acostumbrara lentamente a mi presencia, ya que, la pequeña huraña, solo toleraba y adoraba a mi padre, su salvador. Es así como me sentaba por largos minutos a observarnos en silencio. La ansiedad me devoraba por dentro. Quería ya acariciar a esa gatita y sus crías. No obstante, solo obtuve más rasguños y mordidas por un largo tiempo más.

Solo con los años, paulatinamente, nos fuimos acostumbrando a la presencia del otro y bueno, de todos los entornos y cambios. No me adoraba pero me toleraba y con eso me era suficiente. Podía acercarme a sus gatitos y cuidarlos con toda la dedicación que merecían.

.-

-Me voy a morir y tú vas a ser el único testigo-Exageré dirigiendo mi cansada mirada a la silla del escritorio donde reposaba la, ya entrada en años, felina blanca. Dedicándome su atenta mirada con cada palabra- Miaaaau-Dije sin ánimos, luego de intentar llamarla con los sonidos típicos que se emiten para atraer la atención de un gato, sin éxito alguno.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás?-Saludó mi mejor amigo entrando a mi cuarto, donde me encontraba reposando producto de un fuerte resfriado.

-Muriendo-Exageré nuevamente, revolcándome en mi cama.

-No te perdiste de mucho hoy-Comentó haciendo a un lado la silla de mi escritorio.

-Hey, cuidado, no te sientes ahí-Advertí al instante, incorporándome en mi cama.

-¿Qué? oh, Carlota-Saludó acariciando lentamente la cabeza de la gata blanca que seguía atenta a cada movimiento- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Supongo que viene a vigilarme, con los años se hace cada vez más dócil-Contesté.

-Aun así mantiene su distancia-Comentó mi amigo sentándose en el piso, haciendo referencia a que, a diferencia del resto de mis mascotas, no venía acurrucarse a mi lado cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

-No le pidas tanto, solo han pasado unos cuantos años- Respondí con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro de quinceañero- Podemos esperar otros tantos más.

.-

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes frío?-Pregunté rodeando con mis brazos a la cálida bola de pelo que había venido a posarse sobre mí, interrumpiendo mi estudio.

-¿Quieres que te la quite, Stan?-Cuestionó mi madre dejando un café a mi lado.

-No, está bien, después de todo vengo solo por unos días ¿cierto, Carlota?-Dije acariciando suavemente el cuerpo de la ya anciana felina, la cual emitía un suave ronroneo- Tú sabes que tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que egrese de la universidad ¿no?-Continué sonriente.

-¿No te parece que le pides muchos años?-Bromeó mi madre.

-Solo cinco más. Debes ser eterna-Agregué observándola atentamente.

-Ya tiene 16 años, hijo-Mencionó suavemente mi progenitora, recordando las constantes visitas que nuestra minina debía hacer al veterinario, además de sus abundantes cuidados especiales.

-Lo sé.

Sí, lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso, jamás se está lo suficientemente preparado para esos cambios que nadie desea. De cierta forma, los esperas, intentas estar listo, pero aun así llegan, te invaden abruptamente, oprimen tu corazón y lo dejan a un lado. Sientes un profundo vacío que comparten todos a tu alrededor, sin un posible remedio más que el paso del tiempo, el cual jamás será suficiente para olvidar, porque fueron y serán parte de tu vida de una forma extraña y especial.

Porque son tu familia.

Un ir y venir de imágenes se acumulaban en mi mente a cada segundo. Un comienzo y una despedida. De su juventud, de mi infancia, a estos momentos finales llenos de tristeza y melancolía.

.-

-Hola-Saludé en voz baja, sentándome frente a las flores que adornaban el lugar donde descansaría eternamente esa pequeña gran criatura, hermosamente peluda, que me vio crecer- ¿Cómo estás?-Cuestioné de la misma forma- Eres muy popular, muchas personas vinieron a verte-Agregué pausadamente-Deberías seguir cuidando de papá, te extraña demasiado, todos lo hacemos pero yo sé que seguirás aquí, como siempre y de algunas forma estarás ahí cuando egrese ¿no?-Agregué acompañado de una sonrisa melancólica y las incesantes lagrimas producto de su partida.

-Yo sé que sí…-Añadí posando mi mano sobra mi frente, sin poder dejar de observar aquel lugar, ni asimilar la situación.

-Amigo…creo que deberías entrar-Comentó a mis espaldas el chico pelirrojo, posando suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro derecho, luego de varios minutos de espera.

-Sí…-Acepté secando las lágrimas que se habían hecho habituales en las últimas horas.

-Lo siento, sé lo importante que era para ustedes-Agregó- Va a ser extraño venir a tu casa y ya no verla.

-Me odiaba, me odió por muchos años y luego, con el tiempo, cambió tanto que ya no quería estar lejos de ninguno de nosotros-Dije poniéndome de pie- Ella siempre nos acompañará.

 _Gracias por tantos años._

 _Descansa._

 _Carlota._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Algo inusual que necesitaba escribir._

 _ **RequeteMiau**_


End file.
